


Berries and Cream

by shockandlock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Ace is a surprisingly good cook. He puts these skills to use for Marco's birthday.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Berries and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> POSTS THIS WITH FIVE MINUTES TO SPARE IN MY TIMEZONE. Also I project all the dishes I cook into writing.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Cute little cake,” Marco said. “Cake” wasn’t entirely accurate though. It was actually a stack of tiny, fluffy pancakes, green in color from the matcha powder Ace added to the batter. “What’s the occasion?”

Ace frowned– not an angry one, but more one that was upset. “What do you mean? It’s for your birthday, Marco.”

Marco stared at him and then blinked. “Oh.” He had almost forgotten about it. He just thought that Ace was experimenting with another one of his desserts. Even though he seemed like the type to burn everything he came in contact with, Ace had a surprisingly good grasp on cooking and baking thanks to Thatch’s tutelage. 

“It didn’t make quite as much batter than I thought,” Ace explained as he sliced some strawberries, “so they’re small. I thought you’d like it though since you don’t like having big celebrations.”

“I can’t wait to taste it,” Marco said.

“I already ordered some of that fancy tuna steak from Thatch. I know you like having your fish, birdy.”

Marco rolled his eyes at the teasing, but at the same time, he couldn’t help salivating at the thought of that cut of tuna. He loved Ace’s cooking, but no one could best Thatch in the kitchen. 

“I had a little leftover batter for a tiny one.” Ace held up the pancake: bite-sized little thing. “Wanna taste it?” Marco opened his mouth and let Ace pop it inside. It was light and fluffy to bite into, and it had an earthy taste from the matcha powder. “I’ll add some whipped cream and berries later if it tastes weird.”

“No, it’s good,” Marco said. “You know I can’t refuse berries and cream though.”

Ace grinned, standing up straighter to press a kiss against Marco’s cheek. “Anything for my birthday birdy boy.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t call me that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but I wanted to post for Marco's bday! Please let me know what you thought! Check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock) too!


End file.
